Peracetic acid (C2H4O3) in an aqueous solution is a mixture which is further comprising acetic acid (CH3COOH) and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2). Typically, peracetic acid (PAA) is produced by reacting acetic acid and hydrogen peroxide. It is also well known to generate a liquid solution comprising PAA starting from the dissolution of a powdered mixture (U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,276; UK patent application No. 2,355,198; FR patent application 2,728,171; Canadian patent application No. 2,569,025; International PCT patent application WO 95/02330 and EP patent application No. 0 648 418).
Peracetic acid (also known as peracid) is a strong oxidizing agent which is known for having virucidal, bactericidal, fungicidal and algicidal properties. Peracetic acid was patented in 1950 for the treatment of raw plant tissue, especially for the treatment of fruits and vegetables, to reduce spoilage from bacteria and fungi destined for processing (U.S. Pat. No. 2,512,640). Nowadays, peracetic acid his commonly use in food processing and handling as a sanitizer for food contact surfaces and as a disinfectant for fruits, vegetables, meat and eggs (NOSB TAP Materials database compiled by OMRI, Nov. 3, 2000, 7 pages). In the production of fruits and vegetables, peracetic aqueous solutions have been suggested to control pathogenic organisms on growing plants (U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,986; U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,483; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,685).
One of the problems associated with liquid peracetic aqueous solutions is that these solutions are corrosive, highly acidic, and dangerously reactive. There is thus a need for a mixture or a composition, preferably a powdered mixture, containing or capable of generating peracetic acid in situ in concentration and at a pH which is safe for plants.
In performing extensive searches to find a solution to the above-mentioned needs, which needs includes more efficient mixture, composition, use and kits for the control of pathogenic organisms in and onto growing plants, the Applicant has surprisingly discovered an unexpected synergistic activity between peracetic acid and at least one SAR inducer, for the control of pathogens into and on a plant tissue of a growing plant.
Furthermore, there is a need for mixtures, compositions, methods, uses and kits based on the above-mentioned synergistic activity, where the rate of generation of the peracetic acid can be controlled, especially when said rate of generation needs to be faster or lower in view of an optimized the synergistic activity of said peracetic acid with said at least one SAR inducer.
The present invention further addresses aforesaid needs and other needs as it will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the features of the invention hereinafter.